In a motion picture scanning system, it is very important to ensure that the light intensity on the imaging sensor is the same top to bottom and left to right. Furthermore, is also extremely important that the light intensity remains constant from the beginning of the scan of a reel to the end of the reel. Where the exposure intensity is intentionally varied during the scan—for example, to be suitable for reels which have sections of film of very variable density spliced together—then it is important to have a record of, and a validation of, the change in the scanning exposure intensity. However, it is not possible to verify this by eye, and there are no test patterns in a typical reel on which to determine the quality of the set-up.
Although there is the possible solution that it would be possible to include a test pattern outside the edges of a reel of film, this is not done due to the consequent loss of resolution available to the picture image. The present invention therefore addresses this problem.
A great part of our cultural heritage is stored on motion picture film and other photographic based films. However, these films can deteriorate over time. The present invention relates to part of the process of protecting the images stored on these films.
It is an object of at least one aspect of the present invention to obviate or mitigate at least one or more of the aforementioned problems.
It is a further object of at least one aspect of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for the calibration and validation of motion picture scans which is capable of ensuring that the light intensity on the imaging sensor is the same top to bottom and left to right.